leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xerath/@comment-25223119-20150418191402
OP as fuckkkkk. I like how Xerath has got the whole sniper thing going on for him. But the moment he starts charging up Q, it becomes a guessing game that usually ends in his favor, his Q even has the added benefit of being instantaneous. He is just so safe in laning phase, which eventually leads to a strong early game and mid game. I've played against him as Ahri and Syndra, even Karma; the funny thing is, even Syndra whose a lane bully gets outbullied from his range. And mobility casters such as Ahri, whose supposed to counter him, get bullied so hard that by the time she gets her ult, it's hard to finish him off because he's snowballed so much then. Karma's E, who grants her shield and MS boost, can't even help her in outsmarting Xerath. No wonder people said Xerath is a sleeper OP, now that he starts seeing picks, I do think he's extremely safe. Q places him out of any champion's range and E and R travels so fast that they are easy to hit with. W sets him up for all of his other skills. I was told the Q hitbox is larger than it seems, perhaps it can be tweaked in to something like Soraka's Q where full damage is applied if enemies are hit in the sweet spot. And funny part is I was arguing with someone about Zyra vs Xerath the other day, I was complaining Zyra should get MS buff because she is incredibly slow and not as high range as Xerath, I didn't even know Xerath has higher MS compared to her. I thought snipers are meant to be long range and slow, why does he have 340 starting MS? That's just crazy. I've never seen anyone that I know defeat Xerath in lane. And I'm guessing a part of why Xerath is so strong is that his damage conditions to fear him and he consequently gets you to wherever he wants in game. For someone so safe, shouldn't he get some damage nerf on Q? Mana sustain every 12 seconds means he doesn't have to be afraid of missing skillshots or recalling back to lane. And his E stun buys him enough time for W's damage to be delivered, wouldn't it be reasonable to have W's damage reduced? High range damaging poke, short delay on W with increased damage and slow, fast traveling speed on E and good stun duration, high range ult that does 900+129% AP, High MS, Good Mana Sustain in lane, so much good stuffs in his kit, extremely safe in general that even Mobility Casters have a hard time countering him. If Riot wants to give so much safety and range to him, I wished they stripped him of some of his damage. Say all you want, say that immobility or that his Q charge time is his achilles heel, but he has so many ways to play that enemies are forced to modify their playstyles on him. I doubt even gapcloser champions like Diana or Zed stand a chance against him, if they ever dive him, just save the E till the time where they're within point blank range and then throw it out, you're guaranteed to escape. The hardest part is just trying to make it past level 6, and usually by then, Xerath is up and about getting fed while you struggle to make a comeback through farms and just not dying at all. This is probably the only time I approve of Yasuo (who I hate so much) whose dash pretty much screws him up. I don't see Xerath often, but every time I do, I get owned so hard. High range mages like Zyra and Syndra have every reason to be jealous of this transcendent being.